The present invention relates to an animal restaining and training device, and more particularly, to an improved animal restraining and training device particularly for dogs or other large animals which achieves its purpose in a humane manner without hurting or damaging an animal on which it is employed.
Animal restraining and training devices more commonly called choke collars are well known. Among such known choke collars, is one consisting of a chain that fits around the neck of the animal, and which has a plurality of sharp barbs or metal hooks disposed thereon which, when the animal strains or pulls on its leash cutting into its neck, alerts the animal to the contrary instructions of the trainer or owner. Such a collar actually scratches and injures the animal, as well as severely chokes the animal when force is applied to the collar. Another known type of choke collar is simply a chain having loops at one or both ends, one end of which passes trough the other to form an easily tightenable collar. This type of choke collar tends to severely choke an animal when the animal strains and pulls on his leash, since there is no limit to the degree of closing of the loop.
Moreover, both of the above described choke collars, being made of metal, are prone to rust over long periods of time and become a severe health hazard to the animal and owner. Furthermore, an animal provided with the described choke collars, can easily loose the same when a lead chain or leash is removed therefrom due to their loose fit when no force is being applied to them.
There exists, therefore, a need for an animal restraining and training devices which does not exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages. The present invention fulfills such a need. These objects and advantages, together with others will be obvious from the following disclosure.